KoopaWorks/History
2011 Since June 10, 2011, the release of Geoshea World: The Movie. KoopaWorks was found by Nadjib M. and owned by Viacom. However, didn't use a logo until the year after that time (2012). 2012 In January 1, 2012, TimeWarner buys KoopaWorks and a logo was made. Which shows the former Koopatroopaman next to the yellow text that says it's company's name. 2013 In March 5, 2013, KoopaWorks releases it's first show: The Koopatroopaman Showhttps://scratch.mit.edu/studios/369996/ which airs on Koopatroopaman Studios Network. The company produces the show along with many companies such as FlowerAnimations. 2014 In 29th January 2014, KoopaWorks releases its first feature film The Koopatroopaman Movie which is based on the company's first show. The company also made a film company which is named KoopaWorks Films which produces the movie along with Quarter Productions (a company which is also found by KoopaWorks and formerly shared with DreamWorks), while Warner Bros. Pictures (a film company founded by TimeWarner, while the founder of the film company owns KoopaWorks too since 2012) distributes the film. The film was mostly given positive reviews on IMDB and Rotten Tomatoes. The film achieved a "fresh" of the tomatometer, a 9.2/10, a 98% and 275 fresh reviews, however 6 rotten reviews from Rotten Tomatoes after the release. 2015 In 2015, KoopaWorks joins forces with SammyWorks, FelipeWorks, RandomWorks, DiscoveryWorks,FireWorks and more companies to create a joint-venture company called ScratchWorkshttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/68653588/. KoopaWorks starts produces more than one movies and shows. Sooner, TimeWarner and DreamWorks shares the companyhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/68652546/ (while DreamWorks donates $10 million to TimeWarner and KoopaWorks) so it can be a joint venture of the two companies. KoopaWorks makes two spin-offs of The Koopatroopaman Show called Koopatroopaman TV, which is currently airing and The Koopatroopaman Team, which is cancelled due to a lawsuit with Glass Ball Productions On August 25, 2015, it was confirmed that 21st Century Fox and Amblin Entertainment has bought KoopaWorks to share with DreamWorks and TimeWarner for $65,000,000.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74110836/ It was also confirmed that KoopaWorks had the rights to produce some of Disney's movies. On August 27, 2015, Dominik Copeland, the founder and other CEO of Dominik Films, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks, Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks, Shintaro Tsuji, the founder of Sanrio, Felipe S., the founder of FelipeWorks, Nickelodeon and Great Value have revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74404112/ Gordon 3000 Industries for free as a film and television company. Starting on August 31, 2015, Gary Barber, the CEO of MGM, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks, and Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks announced that Winchester Films will be revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74758762/. On September 2, 2015, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks and Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks announced that Leafy Network was revived as a film company and Leafy Pictureshttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/75064740/. In September 7, 2015, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks and Domino's have decided to make a company called Domino's Produced.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/75642472/ On September 15th, 2015, it was confirmed that SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, DreamWorks Animation, 3MTV, Pathé, Domino's, Touchstone Pictures, Corus Entertainment, RandomWorks, Arcangelo Studios, Cookie Jar, Nickelodeon Movies and Blue Castle Group will buy Mr20thCenturySamInc Independent for $100 billion. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/76919014/ On September 16th, 2015, Comcast, NBCUniversal, Universal, SammyWorks, Koopa/Sammy/FelipeWorks, ScratchWorks, KoopaWorks, FelipeWorks, RandomWorks, Torch Lady Group, Sega, Starbucks, #SaveAarex, and #SaveJaybross revived PolyGram Filmed Entertainment for $1000 million. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/77069816/ On September 17th, 2015, KoopaWorks, Oriental DreamWorks and Shenzhen Media Group decided to make a new company called KoopaWorks Japanese Productions. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/77322966/ On September 18th, 2015, Viacom, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, 3MToons, DreamWorks Animation, Corus Entertainment, and Pixar joins forces to create Mountain Communications. On September 30th, 2015, SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, #SaveAarex, and ScratchWorks made a new film company called #StopTheWar Pictures. On October 4th, 2015, Viacom, Universal Studios Florida, SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, ScratchWorks, and Village Roadshow Theme Parks revived Nickelodeon Studios for free as a film company, video taping company, television company, and attraction. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/80235700/ On October 9th, 2015, KoopaWorks made a new network called "Eggy Network". https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/81425364/ On October 9th, 2015, KoopaWorks had a deal with Viacom, Entertainment One, Pizza Hut, The Walt Disney Company, The Weinstein Company and NBCUniversal to buy KoopaWorks to share with TimeWarner, DreamWorks SKG, 21st Century Fox and Amblin Entertainment. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/81451070/ KoopaWorks will also have the rights to use Woody the Woodpecker and his laugh in some of KoopaWorks' media. On October 25th, 2015, Nadjib M. had issues with the reviving things because of SammyWorks, causing the chances to close down.http://sammypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3878 On December 27th, 2015, Disney, SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, Tenor Plush Films, Lenovo, CCTV, Oriental DreamWorks, FelipeWorks, SearchlightWorks, and Yodo1 made a Chinese division of Touchstone Pictures called Touchstone China. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/92644780/ 2016 KoopaWorks confirms that a sequel of the company's first film was released in March 2, 2016. Which will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, KoopaWorks and a short-lived company called KoopaAnimations. On March 19, it was confirmed that KoopaWorks will be working on a untitled adult animated with Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Fuzzy Door Productions and Legendary Entertainment. On April 4, KirbyComedian Holdings acquired KoopaWorks. References Category:Uncategorized